The present invention relates to gaming device controllers, and in particular, joysticks incorporating a twist feature.
Video game software that requires a gaming input device such as a joystick often incorporate the ability to have a xe2x80x9ctwist axisxe2x80x9d associated with the vertical axis of the device. These games, often flight simulators, use this rotation for rudder control. Other video games, such as motorcycle racing simulators, have no need for this additional feature and therefore do not support it. When a user is playing a video game that does not require xe2x80x9ctwistxe2x80x9d this feature tends to be annoying by making the action harder to control.
The present invention provides an input device with an elongated handle that can be twisted. A twisting support is coupled to the handle, the twisting support allowing the handle to twist about its axis. A lock is provided for locking the handle at user discretion so that it will not twist about its axis. Thus, a user can use the same joystick for applications requiring twisting and for applications where twisting is not desired.
In one embodiment, the device is formed with an internal pipe and an external handle, with the external handle twisting about the internal pipe against the force of a spring wrapped around the internal pipe. The internal pipe has a slot which is engaged by a moveable element connected to the handle. The moveable element can be a bar with a curved section that rotates into the slot to lock the handle and prevent it from twisting, and rotates out of the slot to allow twisting to occur.
In an alternate embodiment, an internal pipe includes at least one peg extending outward which engages a slot in the handle. The handle can be moved so that the peg freely rotates within the slot, allowing the handle to twist, or it can be moved to where the slot is narrowed to hold the peg and restrain movement of the handle about its axis.
For a further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.